Over Thinking
by crimsonpuddle
Summary: The Doctor comtemplates the many strange things he encounters on his journeys. But what, or who, do they mean? Drabble series set S4. Doctor/Rose Canon, following S4's hints through each episode that could relate to Rose. Ten/Rose, S4 spoilers.
1. TARDIS Trouble

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Here's the first Doctor/Rose drabble - sorry it's slightly belated, but I couldn't think of anything to write about. It's set at the end of Partners in Crime, when Donna sees Rose out in the street. Thanks to BraceFace Freak for helping me come up with the idea for this one (I was having a bit of trouble, lol!).

* * *

**TARDIS Trouble - Partners in Crime**

The Doctor looked at the mound of suitcases uneasily, not sure what to do with them. He heard Donna's footsteps die away behind him as she went to give her mother the car keys. He smiled at her forgetting that he could take them straight to her mother's house in the TARDIS, but didn't call her back to do so. He lifted one suitcase and his knees nearly buckled at the weight.

"What the hell has she got in here?" he muttered to himself, sure that none of his former companions had been so well packed.

When the last of the bags was safely inside the TARDIS, he circled the console slowly, waiting for his new companion to return. It started to hum loudly, and the Doctor felt a strange urge to walk outside. He frowned.

"What is it?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"

The coral interior of the TARDIS suddenly glowed a bright green, vivid and urging, and the hum increased to a buzz. The Doctor walked around it, inspecting the console. He looked on the screen but it was blank. He felt the TARDIS trying to communicate - as if it was pushing him out.

"What is it?" he asked again, slowly, and the TARDIS glowed red maddeningly, and the Doctor heard the buzzing echoing through his mind.

_**Go outside! Go outside now!**_ he felt his beloved Time Machine saying. _**The Bad Wolf! Go outside!**_

The Doctor backed away and swallowed the lump at the back of his throat. He walked backwards to the door frowning and reached out for the handle, and then the red faded away and the humming ceased. He turned around and pushed down the door handle. Slowly and uneasily, he held his breath, pulled the door open and took a few steps outside. He breathed out when he saw that no one was there. He looked around for a moment and re-entered the TARDIS, which was now silent again.

"What was all that about?" he asked frustratedly, wandering back around the console. The TARDIS hummed softly, almost as if it was sighing, and the Doctor shook his head slowly with an amused look on his face.

"I'll never understand all your weird signals…" he muttered, and the TARDIS gave one last defeated hum.

* * *

:squee: How did you like it? Did you like it at all? If you didn't work it out, the TARDIS was acting weird because it sensed Rose outside, but by the time the Doctor had gone to check, she had disappeared. (The TARDIS could sense Rose because of the link she made with it in PotW - I have an obbsession with it.) Review please!


	2. She Is Returning

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Here's the second Doctor/Rose drabble. It's set after The Fires of Pompeii and is the Doctor's musings about what the Soothsayer meant by "She is returning."

* * *

**"She is Returning" - The Fires of Pompeii**

'"_She is returning…"'_

The Doctor lay awake on his practically unused bed, his legs crossed over each other and his interlinked fingers resting on his stomach firmly. He frowned at the ceiling and sighed, slowly and softly.

"'_She is returning…"  
_"_Who is? Who's she?"'_

He searched his mind wearily for a possible "she". Looking over his past, the first name to enter his mind was Astrid. He frowned.

'_Impossible.'_

He shook the name out of his head without a second thought.

Martha.

He shrugged, considering.

'_Could be…'_ he reasoned, and was about to accept the answer when a low, angry droning sound sounded out through the room, causing the bed to vibrate softly. He tensed, rolling his eyes.

"What?" he asked the TARDIS moodily, but the humming vibration was persistent.

He reconsidered Martha, waving away the name for a second.

Rose.

His pulse skipped a beat and he swallowed. Considering for less than a second, a shiver ran down his spine as the droning noise disappeared, to be replaced by a softer, accepting hum. He sighed despairingly, picturing her warm smile and inquiring brown eyes, her fairness and confidence in everything, and her eager, energetic personality. He allowed himself the short moment of false hope, then cast away the name.

The gentle humming stopped, and the room was silent once more. Sighing once more, he rolled onto his side defeatedly.

'_I dwell on these things far too much…'_

* * *

There's the drabble, I hope you liked it! I'll add more soon, so check back if you want to read on! Please review, it only takes a few seconds!


	3. Every Song Must End

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Another drabble. It is set after Planet of the Ood, and it relates to the "Every song must end" quote by Ood Sigma.

* * *

**"Every Song Must End" - Planet of the Ood**

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS controls, grinning from ear to ear. He glanced at the door briefly; Donna could be heard singing along to some unknown tune as she explored the many rooms of the TARDIS. Every so often, he'd hear a shriek of excitement echo down the corridor, and the TARDIS would vibrate softly at all the attention. He laughed quietly and turned back to the mechanism, fiddling with the buttons as he modified the crash controls. A voice entered his head and he paused momentarily, straightening up with a hammer in his hand.

'"_I think your song must end soon…"'_

The Doctor frowned, lowering the hammer.

'"_Every song must end."'_

He sighed in remembrance of the Ood and their song. Casting away the voice, he was about to return to his work when something else invaded his thoughts.

'"_We thank you, DoctorDonna…"_

"_I think your song must end soon…"'_

The Doctor stood up again, dropping the hammer onto the mechanism, frowning.

'_DoctorDonna…They thought we were one person. Our song must end soon.'_

Donna gasped, outside the room, and the Doctor turned to look at the door. She walked in quickly, eyes wide with excitement.

"Have you _seen_ the size of your wardrobe?!" she asked indignantly. "You've got millions of clothes up there; why are you always wearing this same old suit?"

The Doctor looked at her indignantly but didn't reply. Another memory appeared in his mind.

'"_D'you still want to go home?"_

"_No. Definitely not."'_

His mouth moved but no sound came out.

"What?" Donna asked; now she was frowning. The Doctor paused.

"You're not...planning on going anywhere soon, are you?"

Donna's eyebrows raised indignantly. "Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

The Doctor flinched slightly. Oops. "No, no, no, it's not that. I just…well, it's just, you know…" he sighed. "Forget it."

She didn't move for a second, trying to figure him out, and neither of them said anything. Then she turned, suddenly, and walked away, and the Doctor turned back to the console, hammer in hand, and cleared his throat.

'_Nice one.' _he thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it - please review!


	4. TARDIS Flying Lessons

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

This drabble is VERY short, I warn you! It's set in somewhere the middle of The Sontaran Stratagem, and is about Donna flying the TARDIS.

* * *

**TARDIS Flying Lessons - The Sontaran Stratagem**

The Doctor smiled amusedly as he walked round the TARDIS console apologetically.

"You asked for it." he told the machine and it whirred indignantly. "Don't try and turn this around on me! You're the one who said 'Teach her how to fly me' - I just did what you asked me to!" The TARDIS hummed softly in reply. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, smiling.

There was a brief silence while the TARDIS 'sulked', and the Doctor got the strangest impression that she was thinking about a former companion of his.

"Rose'd do better?" he mused, guessing the TARDIS's thoughts, and it hummed happily. The Doctor laughed quietly. "Yeah. Yeah, she probably would." He smiled at the thought, and the TARDIS vibrated peacefully around the Doctor.

* * *

There it is; hope it was okay and not too short. Reviews please!


	5. The Girl On The Screen

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

This is the fifth Drabble. It is set after The Doctor's Daughter (since Martha isn't in it), and revolves around Donna telling the Doctor about an image of a girl she saw on the TARDIS screen, in The Poison Sky. (If you missed it, basically Rose popped up on the TARDIS's screen when the Doctor was talking to the Sontarans, mouthing "Doctor!") I know the title sucks, but I just wanted to get this up and couldn't think of anything better, lol. Review with ideas if you like!

* * *

**The Girl on the Screen - The Poison Sky**

The Doctor put the handle of the screwdriver in his mouth for safekeeping, breathing heavily as he reached under the console, searching for the right screw.

"Aha!" he cried when he found it. Taking the screwdriver in his free hand, he reached it under the table, his face screwed up in concentration, and twisted the tool several times.

"Did you say something?" Donna asked, hanging her head round the door to the console room.

"No, I'm fine." the Doctor said, still trying to loosen the screw.

"Oh, you're not still doing that, are you?" she groaned, when she saw what the Doctor was doing.

"Look, this is _my_ TARDIS." he turned to look at her, giving up with the screw and pointing the screwdriver at Donna casually. "Strange blonde girls can't just turn up on my screen whenever they feel like it."

"Don't you point that thing at me." she frowned, backing away from the screwdriver in the Doctor's outstretched arm. She walked round to face the Doctor, who was now hidden under the centre console machinery. "And I already told you, I probably just imagined it. I _was _trying to save the world at the time."

The Doctor's head reappeared. "Last time I looked, you weren't crazy. Well…" Donna slapped his arm softly and bent down to examine what he was doing. "Look, it was probably just my reflection." she insisted.

"You're not blonde." came the Doctor's muffled voice and he fiddled with levers and buttons beneath the machinery.

"Well, maybe it was the lighting." she said, through clenched teeth. The Doctor sighed non-committedly. "Just give it a rest, would you? You've been at it for hours." She stood back up and so did the Doctor.

"Fine!" he cried. "I'll leave it! But if anymore -"

"Yes, I know, if anymore strange blonde girls find their way onto the screen, I'll call you over and let you waste half your life trying to find them." she mocked him, walking out the door as he shook his head and smirked. He turned the screen on when Donna had left the room. Nothing. Just a blank screen. He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver, and was about to press the button, when -

"Leave it alone!" Donna yelled from a distant room, and the Doctor walked away from the screen with annoyance.

'_Stupid blonde girls in _my_ TARDIS.'_ he thought indignantly, as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it; although the Doctor didn't realise it was Rose, lol.


	6. I've Been A Father Before

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Here's drabble number six, from the episode The Doctor's Daughter. I couldn't think of what to write about in this episode, so I just picked out the phrase "I've been a father before", which the Doctor says to Donna, because I know it's also mentioned to Rose in Fear Her. Enjoy!

* * *

**"I've Been a Father Before" - The Doctor's Daughter**

His mind flickered back over the day's events. A daughter; he had been given a daughter, and the first thing he had done was cast her away. And now she was gone.

'"_Donna, I__'__ve been a father before.__"'_

He remembered telling Rose about being a dad. He'd told Donna sooner than Rose. What did that say? That he was more comfortable talking about things with Donna? No, it just happened to come up. Unless it was that he hadn't wanted to tell Rose, that he hadn't wanted to scare her off.

He'd certainly had the opportunity and reason to explain his feelings towards families and children; Rose rescuing her father from death, a child wearing a gas mask crying for his mother, Tommy Connolly fighting back against his own father. He'd had no reason not to tell her.

When he'd told her, she'd asked about it. But he'd changed the subject, wanting to forget it. So why was it so easy for him to tell Donna about his past, when he'd hidden it away from Rose?

He shook his head frustratedly.

'_Don__'__t do this.__'_ His mind wanted to stop thinking about it, but he couldn't let it go. '_It was just the circumstances. It was nothing to do with the person, Donna just happened to find out at a moment when I was prepared to talk. If Jenny had been around when I was with Rose, I would have told her.__'_he insisted, but a little part of his mind was protesting.

'_When you told Rose, you cast it away and left her to wonder.__'_ he told himself._'__But when you told Donna, you told her everything. About the pain you went through when they were lost, about the hole left in you heart. Why wouldn__'__t you talk to Rose?__'_

He smiled at the memory of Rose, and knew that asking himself questions wouldn't get him anywhere.

'_I guess I__'__ll never know why I didn__'__t tell her.__'_ he sighed.

'_And I__'__ll never know what she made of it.__'_

* * *

Hope you liked it! I didn't think it was amazing, but I couldn't think of anything else to base it on. Hopefully there'll be another Rose mention next week.


	7. Christmas

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Okay, here's the seventh drabble installment. I don't think it's especially brilliant, as there wasn't anything directly about Rose, but I used the Unquiet Dead episode reference. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

**

* * *

**

**Christmas - The Unicorn and the Wasp**

What a day - finally meeting Agatha Christie; getting poisoned; meeting a giant wasp…  
The Doctor smirked at the last event that entered his mind, as he walked slowly round the centre console mechanism of the TARDIS. Looking up to the door briefly, he thought of Donna, probably still trying to get over the shock of the wasp.

'_She saved your life.__'_ he thought to himself. _'__Well, kind of. She didn__'__t exactly stay calm though, did she? Acted a bit like Jackie Tyler.__'_

He smiled at the analogy - it suited Donna, always flustered, not good under pressure.

His thoughts turned to the primary crime scene - poor Professor Peach lying on the floor, lifeless. Donna had seen it, she'd worked it out straight away…just like Rose would've done.

'"_Agatha Christie didn__'__t walk around surrounded by murders - not really! I mean, that__'__s like meeting Charles Dickens, and he__'__s surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas.__"_

_Such a little thing to notice - most people would have overlooked it.__'_ the Doctor smiled. _'__But then she__'__d gone and ruined it by asking if there was a Noddy__…'_ He laughed to himself quietly.

That Christmas had been good though. Even if he had gotten it wrong. 1860, he'd promised her. Naples, he'd said. And where did they end up? Cardiff. Flipping Cardiff, in 1869. But it had all turned out for the best. In a way. Not for poor Gwyneth - but for him and Rose.

Everything always turned out for the best, for him and Rose.

* * *

Aww. Hope you enjoyed it, and the episode (especially the bit with the Cyanide - very funny stuff :P).  
And is anyone else beginning to think that each companions' various attempts at an accent is significant? Every one of them tries it, just the once! Lol!

I can't believe we have to wait for two weeks untill the next Doctor Who!! But still, Silence in the Library looks **_awesome_**! Can't wait for Rose to come back properly in Midnight!

**IMPORTANT: I have added two new drabbles, but so that the story is still in order, they are mixed in with the rest of the drabbles.  
If you're looking for the new drabble that acompanies episode 1 (Partners in Crime) go to chapter 1.  
If you're looking for the new drabble that accompanies episode 4 (The Sontaran Stratagem) go to chapter 4.  
Thank-you!**


	8. Squareness Gun! and Lost Faces

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Here are two (that's right, TWO!) drabbles for Silence in the Library. They're really over thinkings as such - more like the Doctor's emotions and thoughts.

* * *

**"Squareness Gun!" - Silence in the Library**

As soon as she whipped the device out, the Doctor beamed.

"Squareness gun!" he yelled joyously, thinking back to that night he had met Captain Jack. He could almost see the others' eyes burning into the back of his head at his inappropriateness, and his childish grin grew.

He didn't care what they all thought - they could think he was a madman and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. He was happy, and remembering Rose, and that was all that mattered. Running through the hole in the wall, he grinned even more as he wondered why she had called Jack's Blaster a 'squareness gun', then remembered the pattern it had produced on the door lock.

He laughed in his mind at her naivety back then, but couldn't bring himself to laugh out loud. Every time he did, it reminded him of her. So he settled for silent laughter, and was quite happy with it. Until he remembered what he was running from, and that two people had died, and he forgot all his happy memories and focused his mind on running.

All the same, in his mind, he was running with Rose.

* * *

**Lost Faces - Silence in the Library**

He looked up at his companion's face with mixed emotions: sorrow for losing her, anger with himself for sending her to 'safety', regret for not enjoying their time together as much as he could have. He reached up and touched her face as she continued to speak, tonelessly and emotionlessly. Nothing like the Donna Noble he knew.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

She talked on and on, and the Doctor heard something else behind him but took no notice. What was it with his companions losing their faces? First with Rose, losing her face to the terrible Wire, and now Donna, losing hers to become a Node.

But with Rose, he had found hope in himself, and he had known he could - and would - save her. So why, when he looked at Donna's harsh, empty eyes, did he see no escape? No clever plan to make everything work out for the best?

He knew the truth was that he hadn't had hope in _himself _to save Rose. He'd had faith in _her_. Faith in that she wouldn't leave him.

And suddenly, Professor River Song was next to him, and he was rushed away from another companion's fate. His mind clicked into place as he forced himself to forget the cold look in Donna's eyes, and he focused on the next problem.

The shadows were coming. The darkness was approaching. And there was no way out.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you thought of the drabble _and_ the episode! Who hates River Song? Who likes her? Personally, I thought she was evil. I hope they kill her off. Not likely.  
But I loved the Sonic Blaster! (Not the screwdriver though, that was just plain wrong.)

UPDATE: For those of you who read this before, I know I was torn between the Lost Faces one and the Squareness Gun bit, but I decided to put both of them up!


	9. The Question

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

First of all, I'm so sorry about the delay! Seriously, exams are the bane of my life. I blame them. I also blame them for me not owning Doctor Who. Just because I can.  
Anyway, here's the drabble for Forest of the Dead, though to be honest, it's so late, it could be for Midnight! It's about that Question. With a capital Q. You know the one. I know, I know, it's not about Rose! But you got two for SitL, so cut me some slack. I couldn't think of one. (How bad is that - I got writer's block, and I didn't even have to come up with the plot?!)

* * *

**The Question - Forest of the Dead**

That question…

That one question - it always means the same, but there are so many ways to ask it.

How are you doing?

What are you thinking?

How do you feel?

What's wrong?

"Are you alright?"

And always the same answer.

That avoidance with the eyes.

That looking down and away.

That gulp - swallowing the lump at the back of your throat.

That blink - the one that is so slight but can mean so much. It can give you away if you're not careful. A hate, a memory, a love.

That hesitation, just long enough for them to notice.

Then those three little words that push her away - ever so slightly, but with such power.

"I'm always alright."

* * *

Aww, poor Doctor. Anyway, sorry again for the lateness, and I'll try and be quicker with the one for Midnight! Enjoy the episode, and review please!

Oh, and on a completely unrelated note, if you have a spare moment (after reviewing) you should head over to my Profile page and vote on my poll. Rose is winning. :evil laugh: Yay!


	10. Those Three Words

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Okay, since I took so long getting drabble #9 up, here's #10 in lightning speed. Ish. It's set when the Doctor's been possesed or whatever, you know, when he can't speak and they're trying to throw him out (nutters) and he's about to die. It cuts off just before he's saved though. Lol. I should warn you that it's very late. And my mind tends to run out of power at about ten o'clock. Which isn't good news, since it's now eleven. So I do apologise if it doesn't make sense. Or has multiple errors. Or is just plain rubbish.

* * *

**Those Three Words - Midnight**

The Doctor felt himself being pulled away - his mind told him to resist but his body wouldn't obey. He watched helplessly as he was dragged backwards, trying to scream out and stop them, but it was no use. His hearts thrashed against his chest and he felt agony reaching out through his body as he tried to move, to grab on to anything that could save him.

He could hear the voices of the people trying to kill him; they lasted for mere seconds before the omen that had taken over his mind banished them into blurs of sound. He heard the words coming out of his mouth, he felt the sounds emerge from his lips, but they weren't his own. They were Hers. He had to tell them - he had to make them believe him - but he couldn't.

He cried out with frustration, but of course, his lips weren't working for himself anymore. His foot caught on the side of a chair and a grain of hope expanded in his mind, but then he was wrenched free and dragged further back towards the door.

His mind roared out to him about what was happening. This was it. He couldn't stop it; this was how he was going to die, with no control over his body, with no way to resist. His hearts broke - there was so much he hadn't done, and so much he had yet to see.

He had never said goodbye, not properly. Not to anyone. Not to Rose. He knew it was impossible, but he had always believed there was one tiny possibility that she would come back to him one day. But that was to end now. No more hoping. He always wanted to see her one last time, if only to say goodbye on his own terms, with more than two minutes to speak. And now he, the last of the Time Lords, was to die at the mercy of a monster, with not even control over his own mind. He panicked, his mind and hearts racing. Was this his fate? The lonely wanderer, the great Oncoming Storm, to be killed at the hands of a few scared, foolish human beings?

It couldn't be now. This couldn't be it - it wasn't the end. Not for him, not now, not today. Everything he'd done, everything he'd seen - it was so much, and yet it wasn't enough. This was the day that the last of the Time Lords would die. And there was no way to stop it. Not even a Time Lord, with regenerations to spare, could survive what was out there.

He felt the monster inside his mind, pushing his thoughts to the back so that all he could do was repeat her words. But he saw it. He felt it in his mind and he knew what it was. What it wanted, what it craved. The last thing he would ever learn.

People say that in your dying moments, you life flashed before your eyes. And it's true. In that one second, he knew all that he was, all that he'd done, all that he'd loved and all that he'd lost. And one name bore itself above all the others. Rose Tyler. The woman who had brought him back from the pit of despair.

He had never said those three words. No matter how often he tried.

* * *

Who saw Rose on the monitor (and then proceeded to rewatch it multiple times on YouTube)? I did! And I refuse to acknowledge that not one of those people saw her. Who was freaked out by the Next Time trailer? I totally was! Who will KILL RTD if he makes Rose bitter and heartless? ME! Who sent a very freaking-out, rambly, ranting email to their best friend about Rose's bitterness, after rewatching the NT trailer? Yup, me again! (Sorry again, Braceface Freak.)  
Seriously, she'd better still be in love with the Doctor. That's my one condition. Make her still love him. Please? If she doesn't I shall be selectfully ignorant and pretend she does. Because in my mind, she always will. ;)

Review please!

PS. I don't know if I'm going to write any more drabbles for this series. I really want to, but now that Rose is going to actually IN the episodes, it won't be the same. I'll try if you want me to, but it'll be more of a fluffy/angsty drabble thing than a follow-the-clues drabble thing. Is that okay with people, or should I just stop here?


	11. Bad Wolf

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Here's drabble number 11, to accompany the episode Turn Left (aka, the awesomest episode of series 4). It's pretty obviously about Donna telling the Doctor about "Bad Wolf", since that links directly to Rose coming back! all rejoice

* * *

**"Bad Wolf" - Turn Left**

Two words.

"What two words, what were they? What did she say?" He tried to stay calm, but Donna's pause was killing him. He begged for her to give the answer he craved.

She wasn't answering. He knew she was remembering, and that if he tried to rush her, she'd forget. But that didn't stop his pulse from racing; that didn't stop his mind from screaming so loud that he was afraid that when she did speak, he wouldn't hear. But then her lips moved and time slowed down, just for him.

"Bad Wolf."

She said the words firmly and the Doctor's hearts thrashed around in his chest. He felt his mouth go dry and thought his mind would explode with his mixed emotions.

Disbelief. His mind froze, trying to work out what Donna had said. He tried to ask her to repeat it, but his tongue wouldn't work for him.

Hope. Those words...they were Rose. If Donna had spoken to Rose, he might - just might - finally be able to get her back.

Doubt. He musn't get his hopes up, or they'll crash down around him once more.

Excitement. This was it. Who cared about the doubt? This was really it. He was coming back for her!

Fear. Fear of being wrong. Fear of it not being her. Fear of being alone forever.

Joy. He could do it. Don't listen to reason, he was doing it. Now.

A sudden terror. Bad Wolf. The two words that brought both love and war across the universe. The two words that meant the end of the world.

And it all happened in seconds.

He heard Donna talking, but he didn't listen to the words. He leapt up, with adrenaline driving him on, and ran faster than ever before into the streets of Shan Shen.

It was everywhere. Those two words, scattered across time and space...but this was something different. This was something new.

This wasn't about war.

This was Rose.

And he was going to get her back.

* * *

It's not very good, I know, but I miss writing criptic angsty ones. So you'll have to make do with fluff. :P

I cannot wait for The Stolen Earth! So many reunions! But I'm sure gonna miss all the unexpected Rose appearances. Review please!


	12. For Her

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

OMG, how amazing was The Stolen Earth? Not as good as Turn Left, IMO, but still, REUNION! Yay! This chapter was originally going to be called something along the lines of "OMGOMGREUNIONOMG:squee:" but I thought it was a bit much. :P  
Here's drabble 12 - it's a bit long, lol, but hey, this _is_ the reunion drabble - what the hell do you expect?! It starts at Donna saying "Why don't you ask her yourself?" (my God, I've watched this clip so many times on YouTube that I only had to watch it once for the lines - how sad is that? lol)

* * *

**For Her - The Stolen Earth**

He frowns at her words. How can he ask her himself? If only he could - if only he could see her, right now. Then he sees her eyes, following something behind his shoulder.

He turns around, his jaw falling slightly open, realising what Donna must mean.

His eyes search the abandoned street desperately for her beautiful figure.

He sees her, walking slowly towards him amongst the deserted cars. His eyes widen and his hearts beat at twice their normal pace. He can just make out her face, and he's sure she's smiling.

She's running towards him. He knows the danger, and that there isn't time, but still he runs, and her form approaches, taking far too long to reach him. He sprints as fast as his legs will take him, concentrating on nothing but her face. He's sure she's trying to balance something in her arms as she races towards him, but it's just a blur.

She's grinning, and so is he. He doesn't think, he just keeps running - like he'd told her to do every day, when they were together.

For a moment, all he can see is her. There are no Daleks threatening to invade. The world isn't about to end. There's no TARDIS, and no Donna - There's no one alive but himself and Rose.

He can see now that she's carrying a gun, but although he can't stand the things, she's forgiven instantly. He needs to run faster, because every minute they spend apart will be another minute of unbearable strain on his pounding hearts.

He knows she's real. He knows he's going to finally get her back in his arms.

But his fantasy is ripped away when she turns her face to the side and gasps. He doesn't want to look away from her - he wants to make up for every second they spent apart in the next minute.

But then he hears the deadly words, and he does.

She slows to a stop, and his pace also slackens, because he doesn't know what to do at the sight of the Dalek. He wants to run forward and protect his Rose, because he can't let anything hurt her - not when they're so close to being reunited. But he's too afraid to act.

But the laser beam shoots towards him rather than Rose, and there's no time to move out of the way. He knows he has to try - if only for Rose, and it barely hits him. Still, he falls to the ground in agony; his mind blurring, his body disorientated.

He opens his eyes after the fall, and immediately thinks of Rose. She's finally there, after far too long, but it's all wrong. She should be in his arms, and they should both be smiling. But he's lying on the ground, and can barely think. Then he remembers the Dalek, and wonders what happened to it. But he doesn't care, because he knows that this might be his end, and he has to finish the sentence he started.

"I've got you." Rose says faintly, and he wonders why she's whispering. "I missed you. Look, it's me." He realises she's not whispering, but he can still only just make out what she's saying, and to his frustration, he can only just make out her face.

He laughs with relief at being alive, but that hurts. He breathes out her name, struggling to stay awake. He can feel the darkness closing in, but he keeps fighting for Rose.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but the wrong words come out.

"Long time, no see." He tries to smile, but he wants to try again - to take back those words and replace them with the three he's always wanted to say.

She says something else, but it's still just a whisper. He tries to focus in on her face, yearning to take in every second of their time together. But pain sears through his hearts and mind, and he groans with agony.

He hears her saying "Don't die." and wants to stop her worrying. He can't bear to see her cry.

She repeats it, over and over again, but the darkness is winning the battle, and he can't move his eyelids as they fall over his eyes, obscuring his vision cruelly. He wants to cry and smile and talk, but he can't control his actions anymore.

Footsteps approach and he hears things being shouted by a familiar male voice. His mind picks out random words. "TARDIS". "Quick". "Move".

Next thing he knows, he's being carried out of the wind, and all he can think is that Rose is still there, and he needs to tell her something.

He tries to fight the darkness, but he can feel himself slipping away.

He writhes and squirms on the floor, and Donna's voice brings him out of his trance. He opens his eyes and he's inside the TARDIS.

He hears Jack, talking to Rose, and sees her face hovering above him, tears dripping from her hollow eyes. His face contorts with pain as she refuses to leave him, and he fights still against the darkness for Rose.

Donna's shouting at Jack, and Rose is whispering to him in-between her sobs.

He somehow finds the energy to lift his right hand, and it's glowing, slightly golden.

"It's starting." he chokes out, and he can see clearly now, and think for himself. He's beaten the darkness, but he knows what comes next.

He feels weak, and just wants Rose to hold him, but Jack drags her away and he has to push himself up by himself. He just wants to give up, and give in to death. Donna's still yelling, but then Rose starts to talk, and her soothing tone is all the Doctor needs. He pushes at the centre mechanism of the TARDIS and forces himself up, bending over on the panel to support himself, because he's not sure if his legs can.

Rose is still crying. "But you can't!" he hears her say, and he almost breaks down. He's scared - so scared - and he doesn't want to change again. He just wants things back the way they were, and that can't happen if he changes. But he knows he has to live on, for Rose.

"I'm sorry." he says, though he still aches to say the words he means. "It's too late."

Seconds now. He struggles to breathe, choking on every breath of air.

"I'm regenerating."

Pain floods through his body, and a sudden warm glow illuminates his skin. His arms involuntarily fly out as his body repairs it's cells. He wants it to stop, he wants to be back in Rose's arms, but he knows he has to go on.

He has to be strong. He has to fight the pain. For Rose.

* * *

I forbid Ten to regenerate. I forbid Ten to regenerate. I forbid Ten to regenerate.  
:sniffles: Rose is right - he can't! But it's all good, because he's still in it next week. I guess Rose didn't get that memo. :P :squee: PROPER REUNION PLEASE! :squee:

Review please, and tell me what you thought of TSE!


	13. His Wish

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Okay, so I was crying so much when I watched the Doomsday scene in Journey's End that I kind of missed what happened. Which meant I had to watch it again. And I cried again. And I'm still crying now. I hope you guys realise what I put myself through to give you these drabbles!? lol!  
Anyway, here's the final(ish) drabble installment. Guess which episode it's for? Journey's End! And if you didn't get that already, shame on you. Set on Dårlig Ulv Stranden, aka Bad Wolf Bay. Possibly the saddest scene in the whole of the series. Please enjoy!

* * *

**His Wish - Journey's End**

He looks at them and swallows back his tears. His double whispers into Rose's ear and he has to force himself not to cry. He knows what his counterpart's saying, and he only wishes he could have said it too.

Then she grabs the other Doctor's jacket and kisses him fiercely, and he, the 'real' Doctor, looks to the sky as if it can help him. He looks back at them, entwined passionately, and he longs to throw him off her, to replace his double with himself. He's wanted, for so long, to hold Rose in his arms like that, and kiss her in such a way that she'd never want to let go.

But he knows he can't do that now. He can never be happy with her. Because she needs someone she can spend the rest of her life with, and that's something that he just can't do.

He walks away slowly, because he knows that if she sees him cry, she won't let him leave, and if she doesn't let him leave, he can never make her happy.

And that's all he wants.

For her to be happy. Never mind him. He just wants the best for Rose. And he convinced himself long ago, that this was definitely the best thing for her. A better version of himself - one who could give Rose everything, all that he wanted to but never could.

This would make Rose happy, and that's all that matters.

What did it matter if it tore his own heart to pieces?

* * *

:sniffle: Oh, I'm off again. You'd better review, just to make me feel better.  
:P

Hope you enjoyed both the episode and the drabble, and I'd say goodbye, but this isn't quite the end. 'Cause I hated the ending and thought it was too unfair for words, but I've tried my hardest to do so (put it into words, I mean), and it'll be up fairly soon.

Go on, faithful reader, review and go to the next chapter...


	14. Epilogue :1:

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Well, the end has come, I guess. Here is the final drabble. It doesn't accompany an episode, but basically, the story is this:  
It's set at night, at the very end of Journey's End, as the Doctor walks around inside the TARDIS looking all distraught and lonely (on a side-note, didn't you just want to hug him in that scene? P). It leads onto the other characters as the night draws out.  
I really hope you like it. Personally, this is to satisfy my Doctor/Rose angsty needs, since JE had not nearly enough. It's also for me to relieve my dislike of the new ship. Sorry, but I don't like half!Doctor/Rose. I just can't see it working. So if you like that ship, you might not want to read on. But you should anyway. P

* * *

**Epilogue (1)**

The Doctor paces around the TARDIS expressionlessly, not saying a word. For there's no one to talk to, once again. He's left on his own, while Martha lives her life, while Mickey starts a new one, while Jack carries on saving the world, while Donna goes back to being Donna, while Sarah Jane settles down, and while Rose…

While Rose gets the life he's sure she always wanted.

- - - - - - -

Martha, Jack and Mickey are out to dinner, celebrating saving the universe once more. They laugh through the night until Jack insists that his team will be worried.

He leaves reluctantly and tells them both to keep in touch.

Martha and Mickey are left to talk - about their travels with the Doctor, their lives, their futures. They get along well and promise to call each other.

As they leave, they joke about signing up for Torchwood, Cardiff. Both of them secretly think it's not such a bad idea.

- - - - - - -

Jack returns to the Torchwood hub, to be greeted by his relieved and elated co-workers. They talk through the night, and Jack mentions two possible new recruits.

Gwen and Ianto exchange glances, and all three of the Torchwood team think fondly and sadly of Toshiko and Owen.

- - - - - - -

Donna lies fast asleep in her bed, smiling in her sleep about her crazy friends, who went on and on about aliens and spaceships. But a strange man haunted her dreams - a tall, far too skinny man, with brown, playful hair and dark, hollow eyes.

She wakes up, early the next morning, and forgets his face instantly. He becomes merely a stranger in a far away dream. She never thinks of him again.

- - - - - - -

Sarah Jane walks around the house at the crack of dawn with a smile on her face. Luke will be up soon, and she's going to make him a special breakfast, to celebrate…life, she supposes. She's going to try harder, and give Luke a proper family. She's seen all the pain and suffering in the world, and it took one last adventure with the Doctor to show her how much one person can need all the care in the world.

She'll start afresh, and they'll be a proper family. Her and Luke. Mother and son.

- - - - - - -

Rose lies on her back in the early hours of daylight. She hasn't slept, but is curled up in her duvet like a child.

She can't stop thinking about Him, in the room next to hers. She wishes she could just be happy, but she can't forget that _her_ Doctor is out there somewhere, all on his own. Because this new Doctor explained what would happen to Donna, and she guessed that neither Jack nor Martha would stay with him.

He'd be all on his own somewhere, maybe hanging in the vortex, just wandering alone. The lonely angel. She gets to spend her life with a version of him, but the real him, he can't spend his life with her.

Only this new version, he isn't the same. He's just as funny, just as clever, just as handsome - but he isn't hers. He's half-human, and that's fine. But he's half-Donna, and that's what makes him different. She tries to see past it, but he just isn't the same.

She knows it now; it suddenly becomes so clear in her mind, and she wonders why it took her so long to realise it fully. He isn't her Doctor. He's just _a_ Doctor. Just a part of her Doctor that she has to look after.

And she doesn't want this life. She wants to travel, to see the stars and spend forever with the Doctor, _her_ Doctor. She doesn't want to settle down with this…impostor.

She wants her old life back. She wants her own Doctor back.

She'd cried herself to sleep last night.

- - - - - - -

The Doctor manages a weak smile at the thought of Rose getting the life she's always wanted. A life with the Doctor, and a life they can both share. She'll be happy, and that's all that matters. He wasn't important.

He'd sacrificed his own happiness to give Rose and this new version of himself the life they need and want, and he thinks that's just fine.  
His feelings don't matter, just as long as she loves the new Doctor, and he loves her back. The latter is non-negotiable, since any part of the Doctor would love Rose. And he's certain she'll love the new Doctor, just as much as she'd loved him.

He's fine alone. He can live with the loneliness. As long as he knows Rose is happy, he'll be happy. And he's certain she is.

* * *

And on that (rather depressing) drabble, this drabble series ends. I don't think I need to say just how much I've enjoyed writing these drabbles and reading all your lovely reviews, but there you go, I just did. :P I really hope you all enjoyed reading, and thank-you so much for all your reviews and ideas.  
I'm really going to miss writing these drabbles, and I may try the same sort of thing for the next 'series' of Doctor Who - who knows, I might even backtrack and write some for series 1, 2, or 3! Let me know if you think it's a good/rubbish idea in a review! (Then again, what is it, like two specials next year?! I am _not _happy about that, and it might be hard to write a drabble series for two episodes, lol.)

So, here's the end. There's still one last thing you can do for me: review this last chapter. Pretty please?  
Bye!


	15. Epilogue :2:

Okay, here's the plan. I write as many Doctor Who Drabbles as I can think of, about the odd messages and happenings that the Doctor hears/sees about Rose. You review.  
(When I say messages and happenings, I mean the odd phrases or sights that appear randomly in some episodes, possibly concerning Rose.)  
No real spoilers, just phrases or odd bits from the episodes.  
Please note that these things may or may not concern Rose. These are not parts of Doctor Who; they are purely speculation. I do not own Doctor Who.

Okay, so I had a number of reviews and PMs from people to say they thought that epilogue was too sad. Well, I can see where you're coming, since it was supposed to be sad. So I've written a second epilogue, for those of you who like the half!Doctor/Rose ship (which, I have to admit, is slowly growing on me). It's pretty much the same, untill the part after Sarah Jane's scene. Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue (2)**

The Doctor paces around the TARDIS expressionlessly, not saying a word. For there's no one to talk to, once again. He's left on his own, while Martha lives her life, while Mickey starts a new one, while Jack carries on saving the world, while Donna goes back to being Donna, while Sarah Jane settles down, and while Rose…

While Rose gets the life he's sure she always wanted.

- - - - - - -

Martha, Jack and Mickey are out to dinner, celebrating saving the universe once more. They laugh through the night until Jack insists that his team will be worried.

He leaves reluctantly and tells them both to keep in touch.

Martha and Mickey are left to talk - about their travels with the Doctor, their lives, their futures. They get along well and promise to call each other.

As they leave, they joke about signing up for Torchwood, Cardiff. Both of them secretly think it's not such a bad idea.

- - - - - - -

Jack returns to the Torchwood hub, to be greeted by his relieved and elated co-workers. They talk through the night, and Jack mentions two possible new recruits.

Gwen and Ianto exchange glances, and all three of the Torchwood team think fondly and sadly of Toshiko and Owen.

- - - - - - -

Donna lies fast asleep in her bed, smiling in her sleep about her crazy friends, who went on and on about aliens and spaceships. But a strange man haunted her dreams - a tall, far too skinny man, with brown, playful hair and dark, hollow eyes.

She wakes up, early the next morning, and forgets his face instantly. He becomes merely a stranger in a far away dream. She never thinks of him again.

- - - - - - -

Sarah Jane walks around the house at the crack of dawn with a smile on her face. Luke will be up soon, and she's going to make him a special breakfast, to celebrate…life, she supposes. She's going to try harder, and give Luke a proper family. She's seen all the pain and suffering in the world, and it took one last adventure with the Doctor to show her how much one person can need all the care in the world.

She'll start afresh, and they'll be a proper family. Her and Luke. Mother and son.

- - - - - - -

The Doctor lies on his bed, in his new room, still fully clothed in his blue suit, and stares up at the white patterned ceiling. He's grinning to himself, because he's sure that if he's quiet enough, and if he's really lucky, he can almost hear Rose breathing softly next door.

He has to concentrate though, and think of nothing else. But that's fine with him, because if he doesn't, he knows his thoughts will soon turn to his double, the original Doctor, who was sure to be drifting alone, in the Vortex. And he can't bear to think that a part of himself will be so sad and lonely, because of him.

So he focuses on Rose, who's probably still sleeping soundly in the room next door to his own. He thinks of all the things they can do together; everywhere they can go, everything they can do. He can finally give her the life she wants. They'll still travel, but this time they can stay together, forever. Really forever this time, though. Not the fake forever that they'd always dreamt about but known couldn't happen. Now it can happen. And he'll make sure it does.

He thinks with a smile about what they'll do tomorrow. It'll be breakfast first, then they'll talk for a while, they'll have lunch, and then later on, he'll take her out for dinner. They'll go out to a nice restaurant, and probably have chips.

Then they'll spend the rest of their lives together.

- - - - - - -

Rose lies on her back in the early hours of daylight. She hasn't slept, but is curled up in her duvet like a child.

She can't stop thinking about Him, in the room next to hers. She wishes she could just be happy, but she can't forget that _her_ Doctor is out there somewhere, all on his own. Because this new Doctor explained what would happen to Donna, and she guessed that neither Jack nor Martha would stay with him.

He'd be all on his own somewhere, maybe hanging in the vortex, just wandering alone. The lonely angel. She gets to spend her life with a version of him, but the real him, he can't spend his life with her.

Only this new version, he isn't the same. He's just as funny, just as clever, just as handsome - but he isn't hers. He's half-human, and that's fine. But he's half-Donna, and that's what makes him different. She tries to see past it, but he just isn't the same.

But then she feels guilty. She knows what _her_ Doctor gave up to give her this life. He gave up her, so that she could have him. She laughs bitterly at the irony of the sentence, and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. She can picture the Doctor, her new Doctor, lying on his bed, probably still in his blue suit, musing about what they'll do now.

'_He's probably never settled down like this before.'_ she thinks. _'He'll be hopeless.'  
_She smiles reluctantly, and that forces its way out as a snort. Soon, she's laughing to herself at the image of the Doctor finally doing domestic, and she's forgotten every reason why this is wrong.

She knows it won't be the same. She knows it might be hard. But every couple has problems, and they've got each other to lean on.

Yeah, they'll be just fine. Her and the new Doctor. Her Doctor. She smiles broadly as she hears three quick taps on the door.  
They'll finally get forever. It had to happen someday.

- - - - - - -

The Doctor manages a weak smile at the thought of Rose getting the life she's always wanted. A life with the Doctor, and a life they can both share. She'll be happy, and that's all that matters. He wasn't important.

He'd sacrificed his own happiness to give Rose and this new version of himself the life they need and want, and that's just fine.

His feelings don't matter, just as long as she loves the new Doctor, and he loves her back. The latter is non-negotiable, since any part of the Doctor would love Rose. And he's certain she'll love the new Doctor, just as much as she'd loved him.

He's fine alone. He can live with the loneliness. As long as he knows Rose is happy, he'll be happy. And he knows she is. He's sure. He smiles. He'll be fine, just knowing she's happy.

* * *

So there you go, it's happier and supports the half!Doctor/Rose ship. That okay? P

So, this really _is _the end, now. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
